Brave God Hogar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50505 |no = 669 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 79, 83, 130, 138, 146 |normal_distribute = 25, 15, 30, 20, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 79, 83, 87, 130, 138, 146 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 30, 20, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 83, 130 |sbb_distribute = 40, 60 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A family man and adventurer that set off against the god army in order to help the people. After him and his wife were both saved thanks to Alma's efforts in the ancient ruins, he couldn't have been prouder of how much his little girl had grown. Right after the great war with the gods, he gave a pep talk to his daughter, who refused to change her mind since she was still enveloped in the excitement of great adventure. Thus they set off again together, this time with exceptional cooperation, defeating enemy after enemy. With a smile on his face, Hogar showed his daughter just what he could do with the powerful axe he had discovered within the ruins. |summon = The adventures left behind are only part of the story. Only the adventurer knows the truth. |fusion = More training for me? Looks like your enemy is a pretty big one. |evolution = Summoner! Look at my axe and power! I came here itching for an adventure! | hp_base = 5366 |atk_base = 1733 |def_base = 1419 |rec_base = 1083 | hp_lord = 6178 |atk_lord = 2321 |def_lord = 1903 |rec_lord = 1452 | hp_anima = 6921 |rec_anima = 1254 |atk_breaker = 2519 |def_breaker = 1705 |atk_guardian = 2123 |def_guardian = 2101 |rec_guardian = 1353 |def_oracle = 1804 | hp_oracle = 5881 |rec_oracle = 1749 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Blinding Light |lsdescription = Huge boost in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 75% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Gigantic Force |bbdescription = 5 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 160 |sbb = Ultimate Crash |sbbdescription = 2 combo massive Light attack & boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50504 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Ultimate Crash has a 30% BC bonus and 20% crit bonus |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Hogar3 }}